


silver lights and satin dreams

by nox_arcus



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Butt Plugs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nox_arcus/pseuds/nox_arcus
Summary: Till ties Richard to the bed and brings him to ecstasy.
Relationships: Richard Kruspe/Till Lindemann
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	silver lights and satin dreams

Anticipation hangs heavily in the dim-lit room. It is present in every breath Richard takes, slowly, trying to get his heartbeat under control. It is present in Till’s gesture, carefully tying the light chain to the metal frames of the bed, whistling a little tune under his breath. He tugs at the chain, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips as the other man gasps softly, body tugged forward. The guitarist is adorned by nipple clamps held together by a very light chain, at the middle of which is attached the chain binding him to the bedframe. Another light silver chain goes from the clamps to the O-ring of his collar. It is pulled taut as he keeps his head obediently bowed, and will tug on the nipple clamps if he moves his head around – rises it up or turns around.

Till’s smirk grows at the sight, and he comes closer to his bound lover, puts a massive hand on his head, runs his fingers through silk-hair, enjoys its softness before tugging on it, another gasp music to his ears. He tugs on the knot of the blindfold, then moves down to the knot of the gag, makes sure both are tight enough before cupping one cheek. Fondness flickers in his eyes as the head press against the palm of his hand and he strokes the skin gently before moving away, barely biting back a chuckle when a low whine comes out. His eyes drift across silver handcuffs and the chain binding them together, and he rearranges their position a little, until Richard’s hands are as separated as they can be, the chain pulled taut between the handcuffs.

His hand runs through the expanse of a muscled back before setting on top of a plum ass, still unmarked. He pinches the skin of one cheek and Richard bucks away, pants, whines. The chains tingle together and his smirk grows bigger. He moves around, keeps one hand on Richard’s hip, fingers pressing into the skin before moving away, pets him as he would a wild animal, scratches three red lines with his fingernails before letting go.

His hand rests on the small of Richard’s back, and he can feel the tremors already running through his body. Richard looks gorgeous like that, on all four, chained to the bedframe on one end, legs kept apart with a spreader bar on the other. He is waiting, silent, short pants muffled behind the gag and Till runs his thumb across his back in a comforting gesture.

Utter trust has been placed in his hands and he will honor it.

“Are you ready, pet?” he asks calmly.

He waits for Richard to nod: a small noise escapes him, and he rearranges his hand on top of the sheets. Till watches the dim light of the spots in the ceiling reflects in the little bell Richard is supposed to shake if it becomes too much – a simple silver bell, hooked at the end of red velvet band, bound to his right wrist.

No matter what they do, he will hear the noise.

“Very good,” he says simply before moving.

Goosebumps rise in his leave. He steps away from the bed for a moment, turns around to gather all that he needs before placing his tools on a tray that he puts on a stool not far from the foot of the bed. Then, he starts rolling his sleeves, sees Richard tenses up at the sound, watches a tremor runs through his body and smiles.

Lube comes first – cold on one finger, and it makes Richard tenses and jerks and whines, and the chains rustle lightly together as he starts stretching him before adding another finger. He works on him efficiently, scissors him enough for the first course of the evening, hears Richard whine and push back against the fingers in his ass before gasping as the chain knotted to the metal frame of the bed tugs on the nipple clamps.

Till chuckles at his reactions, at the sounds already escaping him – they are barely getting started, and already Richard reacts so beautifully.

He cannot wait to see him by the end of their session.

Then comes the plug – an ordinary one, small but thick enough that Richard whimpers behind his gag as it is inserted, feeling the burn of the stretch. Till strokes his hip, waits for him to stop shaking, remains silent, listens until Richard’s breath is mostly steady again. His thighs are kept apart enough that he can clearly see the base of the plug sticking out, dark silicone standing out against pale skin.

Soon that painting will change.

He can see sweat already pooling at the small of Richard’s back.

Then comes the belt – black leather with no ornament except for its silver buckle. Till makes sure to let it ring against the tray, watches how Richard tense up at the sight before the muffled sound of a gasp comes out. He wraps the buckle around his hand, as well as a few inches of leather, and runs it over Richard’s calf before raising his arm.

The first strike has Richard gasping, visibly clenching up around the plug, raising his head in an instinctive reaction. He whines again as the chain mercilessly tugs on the clamps around his nipples and resumes his previous position, already panting loudly behind the gag.

Till smiles at the sight.

And swings his arm again.

And again and again and again.

Richard gasps and moans and whines, and he shakes and shivers over the silk sheets, sweat beading up on his back. His arms tremble and his knees slide slightly on the silk sheets, towards the bedframe. Till brings him back in position with one hand around his thigh, the two bound legs following his lead. He swings his arm again, watches as Richard’s backside turns pink and then red, round cheeks clenching rhythmically over the plug.

He only stops once welts start raising on the sensible skin and let the belt fall on top of the bed with a soft sound. Richard’s arms are visibly shaking and Till runs a comforting hand up and down his back, waiting for the short pants and little gasps to calm down. The chains are rattling lightly and he looks over them, checking none got stuck in an undesirable position. The one attached to the frames of the bed is still pulled taut and he smiles a little at the sight, before drifting his eyes a little lower.

Richard’s erection stands proudly between his legs, bobbing ever so slightly as he squirms over the sheets.

Till’s trousers are starting to get constricted but he ignores the feeling, at least until Richard stops shivering underneath his hand. He lets his fingers run down to the inside of his thigh and scratches the sensitive skin there, pressing down until Richard whines again and shakes his head before gasping as his nipples are pulled on.

Till lets go of his thigh and moves behind Richard again, puts his hands on each side of his butt and starts kneading the sensitive skin. Richard whines loudly from behind his gag. A pained sound escapes him and he tries to move forward but Till grabs the spreader bar with one hand, then brings him back in position. The chain rustles at the sudden movement and Richard whimpers.

“Don’t move, pet,” Till says in a low, warning voice before spanking him once, twice, making sure to land where the skin is reddest.

There is a muffled gasp and Richard becomes still, lower his head in an obedient attitude. He is heaving already, still hard despite the fire the leather belt brought on his ass. Till carefully grabs his balls, feels Richard tremble again, tugs gently and hears another moan before letting go.

He straightens behind Richard, unzips his pants, takes off his dick with a grunt of relief and starts stroking himself with one hand. He grabs Richard’s ass with the other, sees him bucks, hears the rustle of the chain and another whimper. He languorously strokes himself, slow gestures until there is enough pre-come to ease the glide. He keeps kneading Richard’s ass at the same time, makes him whimper and shake, intermittently releases the skin only to pinch and scratch at it.

His grunts become louder as he brings himself closer to completion, the wet sound of his hand running on his deck loud in the otherwise silent room. Richard doesn’t whimper anymore, only pants, shivering under his hand, tensing briefly before relaxing when Till kneads on a too-sensitive spot.

It isn’t long before Till comes, his release raining all over Richard’s backside, gripping tightly onto his ass to stay upright. Richard whines at the pain but doesn’t try to get away, remains immobile on his spot. Till takes a few seconds to catch his breath before negligently drying his hand on Richard’s thigh, getting rid of the come sticking to his fingers. He lets go of his ass, pats his hip and then starts spreading his come over reddened skin.

Richard whines again.

“Don’t you look good like that, pet, uh?” Till says in a low voice, pressing his fingers against the marks left by the belt.

He spreads some of his come along the cleft, tugs on the base of the plug, turns it on itself. Richard makes a strangled noise and tries to push back before the chain tugs harshly on his nipples, making him sob and resume his previous position. Till chuckles, pats his ass and finally takes the plug out before putting it on the tray. He takes a look at Richard, watches his hole fluttering before clenching down on nothing and smirks. He grabs another plug, bigger, ribbed, with a round bead at the end that will press on Richard’s prostate relentlessly. He covers it liberally in lube and brings it at Richard’s hole, pressing without entering. Till waits for a few seconds, letting the anticipation build, before slowly pushing it inside.

Richard whines, squirms, tries to move away before Till stops him, one hand around his thigh, tutting. He sobs and tries to open his legs a bit more, to no avail.

Till coos behind him while pressing the plug deeper and deeper inside. Even with the first plug, he knows Richard must feel the stretch again, the ribbed texture pressing against his inner walls.

“Do you need help to spread your legs, pet?” Till asks with fake-innocence, not entirely pushing the plug inside.

He waits until Richards nods, a small moan brought by the renewed pain on his clamped nipples escaping him, before expanding the spreader bar by a few inches. He hears a noise coming from Richard at the new strain, and looks at him from behind, checks the position of his hands. Once he is assured the bell is still lying on the bed, untouched, he secures the bar in its new position and settles behind Richard again. He puts one hand at the small of his back, feel the warmth of his skin, the tremors running through his body, and then takes hold of the plug. He pushes it until it is settled deep within Richard’s ass, base standing out almost obscenely from his hole.

A gasp escapes Richard at the pressure and he squirms a little, obviously trying to close his legs.

To no avail.

Till wraps a hand around his thigh, strokes the skin with his thumb, watches Richard’s heaving chest, listens to make sure nothing is wrong.

He remains humbled by the faith Richard places into him.

Seconds stretch away until the tremors under his hand calm down and disappear, and there is only the sound of their mixed breathing in the room.

“Ready for more?” he asks in calm voice.

He feels muscles straining under his hand, feels Richard trying to press against his palm, eager for more contact, and runs his free hand over his come-stained ass, pressing the sticky mess onto the reddened skin.

He waits until Richard nods before patting his ass once more and moving away, whistling a little under his breath. He hears Richard shift on the sheets, sweaty skin pressing against silk, and smiles as he picks a new item on the tray. The leather harness is a simple one, adorned with short spikes, and Till wraps it carefully around Richard’s thighs before positioning it around his ass. From there it requires more concentration and he focus as he wraps it tightly, making sure it is holding the plug in position, forcing it deeper into Richard.

He hears Richard whines as he buckles the harness, watches him shiver and shakes. He runs his hands along the leather lines, makes sure the spikes aren’t digging too harshly into his skin, tests the give of one of them: it stings nicely against the skin and Richard whimpers on the other side of the bed.

He turns to the tray without a word, picks the leash waiting there and clips it to Richard’s collar before tugging lightly on it. Richard goes willingly, whines as his nipples are pulled in another direction and becomes immobile, torn between two direction.

Till chuckles and runs his fingers through his sweaty hair, grazes his fingernails lightly against his head. Richard pushes back against the touch and he indulges him for a brief moment, caress sensitive skin, rests his hand on Richard’s neck, feels his pulse beating wildly.

“Good boy,” he murmurs before bending down and pressing a kiss against his hair.

He stands up and moves away. Richard whines at the loss of contact but remains in position, trying to ease the pressure on his nipples. Till pulls the leash taunt, watches him arch his back with a soft gasp and whimpers again at the sudden pain.

He never seems to learn about the chain attached to the bedframe and Till chuckles loudly before giving more slack to the leash as he settles behind him again. He picks the switch on the tray, sets it on and puts it back, watches Richard react immediately as the plug starts vibrating inside him.

Richard gasps, clenches his ass, whines and buckles back. He whimpers as the chain tugs sharply on his nipples, clenches even more fiercely, and sobs at the onslaught of sensations. Till watches him in silence, runs the leash along his hip, watches his erection bob between his spread legs, kneads one red cheek. More muffled whines sing to his ears and he pulls the leash taut, tugs on it, watches Richard arch his back, whimpering loudly, his shaking intensifying.

He releases the leash, watches Richard resumes his position, legs working to close themselves but unable to due to the spreader bar. He runs his other hand across Richard’s inner thigh, scratches against the sensitive skin, presses and pinches.

Richard sobs loudly on the bed, pants, buckles back and whines again.

Till releases the pressure, runs his hand on his thigh, listens to the buzzing sound of the vibrating plug. He moves his hand higher, presses his fingers against the leather straps, hears muffled whines as the spikes dig deeper into sensitive skin.

He turns his attention to the plug next, presses his index and middle fingers against the base. A sharp whimper escapes Richard at that, the sound loud despite the gag, and Till sees his head jerks upright before another whine escapes him, the chains rustling together. He tugs on the leash lightly and lets it go slack, wraps the handle around his wrist and puts his hand around Richard’s thigh, the other still pressing on the base of the plug.

Richard sobs, the mixture of please and pain overwhelming him.

Till hums quietly, draws circles on his thigh with his thumb, keeps watching him carefully.

“You look like you need help, pet,” he says in a gentle voice before pressing harder on the plug.

Richard whines again, a sharp sound, jerks violently, only held in position by Till’s hand firmly wrapped around his leg, and comes all over the sheets.

Till immediately grabs him by his middle-section before he can fall on the bed, keeps him on a mostly upright position while he catches his breath. He only lets go when Richard starts positioning himself on all four again, still leaning a little against his hold. Till strokes the skin of his stomach, runs his fingers along his thighs, and turns his attention onto his ass: he tightens the leather straps of the harness, forcing the plug in a constant pressure against Richard’s prostate, and shifts behind him. He collects come at the tip of his fingers, smears it across Richard’s dick before wrapping his hand around it.

Richard whines, overstimulated both by the new touch and the vibrating plug still pressing into him.

“Come on, pet,” Till murmurs before pulling the leash taut.

He checks the angle of Richard’s neck, of the chains tugging at his nipples, careful not to put too much pressure on them, before starting to move his hand.

Richard jerks and tries to move away as Till starts stroking him up and down. He has moved closer until his crotch is separated from Richard’s ass only by thin layers of clothes, and feels him press against him as he tries to jerk away from the hand on his sensitive dick. The attempt only lasts as long as he can withhold the pain in his nipples before he jerks forward again, right into Till’s hand slowly but mercilessly stroking him.

Till smears come across against sensitive gland, hears Richard whimpers, feels him clench onto the plug and press against him in an attempt to escape his hand, the chain tugging sharply on his nipples. He sobs at the pain, tries to avoid the overstimulation that overwhelms him from every side, and Till pulls the leash a bit more taunt, forces him to arch his back beautifully. Richard’s ass pressing against his crotch, with the additional buzzing of the vibrating plug, makes him harden again, and he pulls on the leash to get more friction.

A loud whimper makes him release his hold a little and he tugs at the spreader with one hand while intensifying the rhythm of his strokes with the other. Richard shakes and sobs underneath him, utterly sensitive, completely and utterly over-stimulated. His back is shining with sweat and Till lets go of the spreader bar, places one hand on his thigh, bend over him, still tugging at his dick. He waits until he is certain hold the position, keeps Richard in a snug fit against him, runs his thumb over the head of his dick, listens to the sobs that come out in short pants.

With one hand still on Richard’s dick, he moves the other to his chained nipples, runs his fingers across the clamps, feels Richard shaking more violently into his arms, and starts tugging at the light chain holding the clamps together.

Richard sobs louder and he intensifies the pace of his strokes until he feels him tense, a low, keening sound escaping Richard as he comes again, pitiful spurts spreading across Till’s fist and onto the sheets. Till lets go of the chain, wraps an arm around his middle-section again, keeps him upright as it’s clear Richard doesn’t have the strength to stand by himself anymore. He carefully lowers Richard on the bed, tugs at his dick one last time before releasing him, then makes sure he is lying down, one cheek resting on top of silk sheets.

Short pants resonate loudly in the playroom.

He turns the switch off, runs his hands across Richard’s thighs and then starts working on the leather harness, quickly taking it off. The spikes have left bright red marks on top of already crimson skin and he presses against them, feels Richard flinch under the touch and whine, although the soft sound is muffled by the gag. He strokes one thigh comfortingly and carefully takes out the plug, watches the hole clenches around nothing before closing, although not entirely.

The position is obscene: Richard’s legs kept apart by the spreader bar, ass and thighs a bright red, marks left by the silver spikes standing out on his skin, dried come splattered everywhere.

He runs his hand across Richard’s back, strokes his shoulder, cups his neck before stroking it, feels Richard twitch in an attempt to come closer. He bends over Richard, presses a kiss against his hair, another against his temple and stands up, always keeping one hand on his lover.

He brings him higher on the bed, unties the chain attached to the metal frames and pushes it to the side. He quickly takes his clothes, a grunt of relief escaping him as his dick is finally free from his constricting prison, and finally moves to take the spreader bar off.

Richard whines at the move, makes an effort to close his legs, without much success, and becomes silent again. Till chuckles at the sight, runs his fingers through his hair, feels a shiver run through Richard at the touch, and turns his attention on the next part of the evening, his dick throbbing at the perspective. He sets multiple pillows against the bedframe, brings Richard a little higher on the mattress, positions him into a kneeling position again, supported by the pillows, and runs his hand through his hair once more. Richard is limp against the pillows, curling on himself to ease the strain of the chains still tugging on his nipple clamps, and Till lets him shifts a bit until he is comfortable before moving away.

He takes hold of the chain still lying on the sheets, unties it from the chain binding the clamps together and secures it to the chain binding the handcuffs together. He then passes it around one of the hoops fixed to the wall behind the bed and tugs at it until Richard’s hands are above his head, the bell still secure in one hand. He makes sure there is a little leeway, secures it in position and then moves to grab the bottle of lube still standing on the tray at the other side of the bed.

Richard’s panting has calmed a bit by now and he is sitting back on his heels by the time Till comes around, settling in front of him in a sitting position, the pillows keeping the coldness of the bedframe away from his back. He grabs Richard by the thighs, tugs him closer, manhandles him until he is straddling his lap. His hard dick is straining against Richard’s blazing hot ass and he kneads the skin a little, watching Richard gaps and moans, squirming under his touch.

His fingers trail across the chain linking Richard’s collar to the clamps, and he loosens it a little, making sure Richard can hold his head upright without tugging too harshly on the clamps. Then he reaches for Richard’s face, careful and tender as he cups his face gently, thumbs drying the few tears that have fallen down.

“Good boy,” he murmurs, before raising his hands and untying the knot of the gag.

It falls on the sheets with a soft noise and Till immediately grabs Richard by the neck before kissing him, swallowing the moan that escapes his mouth.

He has missed Richard’s mouth.

He leads, sets the pace, licks and nibbles on sensitive lips, already bitten plenty by Richard earlier, then loses himself into the kiss. He only stops once he needs to breathe, and leans back by a mere inch, lips warm and tickling already.

Richard pants heavily against his mouth and he smiles.

“Do you still need the bell?” Till murmurs, running his hands up and down his chest.

He watches Richard shiver on top of him, round butt pressing against his dick, little shifts and wriggles that aren’t so accidental.

“My voice is fine,” Richard mumbles in a hoarse voice, unconsciously biting on his lower lip.

He lets his head rest against Till’s and open his fingers slowly, letting Till takes the velvet strap and attached bell, putting them away on the bed. Till presses a kiss against his cheek, moves one hand until he is cupping Richard’s head again, plays with his hair until a little moan escapes him and then releases him.

A languid smile stretches Richard’s lips before he moves his head into the crook of Till’s neck and settles there, pressing the smallest of kiss into his skin.

Till inhales loudly, runs a hand through his hair, murmurs his lover’s name and places one hand at the small of Richard’s back. He reaches for the bottle of lube not far, opens it with one hand and presses on it until he can liberally coat his dick. He shivers a little at the coldness of the product and then adds some on his fingers. He inserts two inside Richard without a warning, hears him moan, feels him tense around his fingers before relaxing. He adds a third finger, wriggles them without much resistance and stretches Richard until he deems him ready enough.

His hands take hold of Richard’s thighs, presses against the inner skin, feels him squirm again, hears him moan against his neck and then guides him onto his cock, moaning at the hotness surrounding him.

Richard gasps out loud as he is filled to the brim, stretched despite the two plugs he has taken before. Till’s hands rest on top of his thighs, holds him in position, and he takes hold of his neck for a brief kiss before releasing him. Richard’s face is flushed a bright red in front of him and he nibbles at his lower lip, bound hands held upright over his head.

He looks utterly debauched and Till has to concentrate hard on not coming at the sight.

“Fuck yourself on me, pet,” Till murmurs.

Richard whimpers, tries to roll his hips, stops, pants loudly. Till tugs at the chain between his nipples, making him whine, and holds him by the waist.

“Go ahead,” he says, hearing the cracks in his voice.

Richard tries to roll his hips, feels his arms shake with exhaustion, holds onto the chain keeping his hands upright, tries to get some leeway. He raises his hips and lets himself fall down, gasps as Till’s dick presses against his prostate.

Till grunts at the friction and holds more tightly onto him, presses one hand across his butt-cheek.

“Just like that,” he murmurs. “Go on, pet.”

Richard whimpers again, tries to fuck himself, and instead falls against Till’s chest, head against his shoulder, panting loudly. Till makes a cooing noise in his ear, runs one hand through his hair, tugs it sideway to lick at the sweaty skin of Richard’s shoulder. His fingers glide down from one warm butt-cheek, lower and lower until he can feel the base of his dick. He circles the stretched ring of muscles, feels Richard contracts around him, hears him gasp against his shoulder.

“Are you already worn out, pet?” he asks in a low voice, index finger pressing along the ring.

Richard whines and squirms on his lap, clenches around him, pants loudly.

Till keeps teasing him, feels him shiver, watches him attempt to rise up.

To no avail.

“Please fuck me,” Richard murmurs against his ear, the silk of the blindfold sticking to his sweaty skin.

Till feels himself coming closer to the edge at his words. He moves his hand away from Richard’s waist to grab onto his hair, forces him to bend his head back, hears him gasp as the nipple clamps are pulled taut, and kisses him fiercely. Richard moans against his mouth, turns into a puddle in his hand, melts against him when the kiss ends, and Till takes pity on him.

He holds him by the waist and starts pushing his hips up. Richard whimpers at the stimulation, lets himself be manhandled, tries to follow the movement before his strength definitely abandons him. Till mouths at his cheek, his neck, bites onto sensitive skin, relishes the strangled noise before kissing the ruptured skin. He buckles up in earnest, fucks harder into Richard, feels him clenching around him. The rhythmic constriction brings him over the edge and he comes so hard his vision whitens out for a moment.

He falls back against the pillows, Richard following him, panting loudly against his ear. It takes him a few moments to catch his breath and he breathes against Richard’s skin in the meantime, keeps his hands on his thighs. Once he can think more clearly, he raises a trembling hand to the knot between the two chains, unties it and huffs as Richard crumbles against him, arms finally released from their restraints.

He cradles Richard against him, one hand drawing circles on his back, the other running across his hair, whispers sweet nothing into his ears. They stay in an embrace for a moment before his dick finally softens and slips out, followed by a gush of come. Richard whines a little at the loss and he chuckles before turning his head to kiss the top of his nose. He then moves to untie the blindfold, drops it on the bed and looks over Richard as he blinks sluggishly, unused to the dim light of the room, eyelashes sticking together a bit.

“Good?” Till murmurs quietly, nudging him to move a bit until he can press their mouths together.

Richard nods tiredly before curling against, a yawn escaping him.

“Tired,” he says sheepishly, and Till laughs a little before kissing him again, fingers still playing with his hair.

It takes a little dexterity to take the handcuffs off with Richard still curled on his lap but he manages, then gets rid of the clamps, and unties all the chains that need to be. He installs Richard on the pillows for a few seconds, draws the sheet over him and disappears next room while Richard starts dozing off.

When Richard fully comes back to himself, some time later, he is lying in a hot bath, resting on Till’s broad chest, come washed away from his skin. One of Till’s arms holds him tightly in a somewhat sitting position, fingers drifting across his skin, and he smiles at the sight before putting his hand on top of Till’s arm, squeezing it gently.

“Back with me?” Till asks gently from behind before pressing a kiss against his hair.

Richard chuckles and turns his head to look at him.

“Yes,” he says simply, eyes still smiling.

The expression on Till’s face grows fonder and he bends his head a little to kiss Richard, slowly, tenderly, lips moving together before gently opening. They kiss lazily for a moment before Richard leans back again, lips still stretched into a smile as Till’s mouth press against his temple.

“Did you like it?” Till murmurs against his ear, caressing the inside of his thigh.

Richard nods before curling a little tighter against him, fully spent.

“It was good,” he murmurs before looking at him, eyelashes fluttering. “But I prefer when you touch me more, if I can’t touch you or see you.”

Till nods with a serious expression before kissing him again.

“Duly noted for the next time we do all that,” he murmurs in return between two kisses. “Love you,” he adds, so quiet Richard almost doesn’t hear him.

“Love you too,” he whispers back before closing his eyes and drifting to sleep once more, secure and warm in Till’s arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> R & R


End file.
